deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shao Kahn VS Ganondorf
Shao Kahn vs. Ganondorf is the second episode of Death Battle and a collab between Shrek-it and Big the cat 10. Description Zelda vs. Mortal Kombat! Which tyrannical, lord of darkness will walk out alive! Interlude By Big the Cat 10 Wiz: Conquerors. Cruel, emotionless beings intent on domination. Boomstick: And these two will crush anyone who stands against them, like Shao Kahn the Mighty ruler of Outworld, ''' Wiz: And Ganondorf, the Demon King. '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Shao Kahn By Shrek-it Ralph Wiz: A long time ago, Shao Kahn was sent by the Elder Gods to be at Outworld, a very odd place. Boomstick: They sent him to be a body guard for some lazy ass dragon! But being the dick he is, he poisoned the dragon's drink, causing him to die. FATALITY! Wiz: Since the Dragon King, Onaga was killed, Shao Kahn became the new ruler of Outworld. Boomstick: But even though he was originally supposed to be a bodyguard, you shouldn't hold back on Skeletor's cousin! Wiz: Why would you hold back anyway? Boomstick: To save him the humiliation! Wiz: Anyway, Kahn has a plethora of moves up his Outworld sleeve. His main weapon is his Wrath Hammer, which he can smash, throw and even make it appear out of thin air. Boomstick: He can also vomit fireballs and fire green spears at you. And he LOVES to spam these. Wiz: He also can Shoulder Charge, which can go a couple of feet. But if the foe ducks, he's left wide open. Boomstick: Oh, and he's also got an annoying bitch kick as well! Wiz: Shao Kahn is usually held back by the Elder Gods plenty of times. But if he feels like it, he can use some of his dark magic to break free of his barriers. Boomstick: In his unrestricted form, Shao Kahn is a beast! His stats are raised off the charts, and a few of his moves can easily kill his opponent! Wiz: But Shao Kahn isn't a perfect conqueror. He constantly loses to the likes of Liu Kang and Raiden, and loves to taunt his foe during a match. Boomstick: So he's Dan's cousin now! Jesus Christ. Wiz: But if you see this emperor come your way, you're in for a nasty surprise. Shao Kahn: I am Shao Kahn, Conqueror of Worlds! You will taste no victory! Ganondorf By Big the Cat 10 Wiz: Once a upon a time, a new member of this rare race called the Gerudo was born into the desert known as Gerudo valley. Boomstick: This is no fairy tail, this kid would eventually grow up to become a cruel conqueror of the nearby kingdom of Hyrule. Wiz: And with an army of demons at his side, it looked like he would succeed if it wasn't for one small problem... Boomstick: A young, elf-like swordsman called Link. How come a teenage boy keeps wiping out legions of your troops, when you could probably just punch him a couple of times and the problem would be solved. But no, Ganon your troops are still suffering from this elf! Wiz: While Ganon's army is pretty tough and usually does most of the work for him, Ganondorf himself is no pushover and has several abilities to use on opponents; he can blast dark magic, use telekinesis and corrupt lifeforms. Boomstick: A brutal, brutal guy! Wiz: In order to increase his power, Ganondorf sought out the legendary Triforce; a sacred artifact left behind by the gods responsible for the creation of the world. It's power, when all three pieces are collected, is said to be beyond mortal comprehension. It is also said that it can grant its wielder's wish, no matter what it is. Boomstick: Even though he only got one piece, he kind of got the best of the three; the Triforce of Power! It gave Ganondorf an extreme boost in his abilities; now with nearly unlimited power, he can create monsters from nothing, use necromancy, trap enemies in ice, pyrokinesis, and even fly! Wiz: The Triforce of Power also significantly increased his physical strength and durability as well. With only a single punch, he obliterated a large portion of his throne room, and was able to tank having his entire castle collapse on top of him. Boomstick: Dang, he's strong. And when he's been thoroughly pissed off, Ganondorf can transform into a giant boar demon known as Ganon in order increase his chance of pounding an opponent. Wiz: Ganondorf is very durable. He survived his own execution, and then he easily broke the chains that were holding him and killed one of the Ancient Sages, who are basically ghosts, with his bare hands! Overall Ganondorf is an extremely powerful adversary who's powerful dark magic makes all the more dangerous. Boomstick: But even though he his constantly beaten by a teenage elf boy, Ganondorf is still a force to be reckoned with! Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! DEATH BATTLE! Big the Cat10's version In Outworld, Shao Kahn is walking in his throne room , thinking of plans to conquer the World " Grr. That fool Raiden , defeated me again... But not this time. With this Triforce of Power, I will conquer the world." Just as Kahn speaks about his vengeance with the Triforce, Ganondorf appears unexpected " Fool, that Triforce is rightfully mine to claim. Now step aside or face my true wrath." , Shao Kahn laughs and shouts " Well, If you want "my Triforce", You will have to face me. Shao Kahn. Prepare to Die !" Kahn pulls out his Wrath Hammer , while Ganondorf gets in a fighting position. Fight! Shao Kahn charges at Ganon and smacks him with his Wrath Hammer , Ganon takes the blow and shoots a blast of Dark magic at Kahn , But misses , Kahn attempts to hit Ganondorf again but Ganon grabs the hammer and starts wrestling with it. Kahn shoots Ganon in the face with a fireball knocking him back. Ganon shoots several blasts of dark magic at Kahn as two of them manage to land upon Kahn , who is knocked back through a pillar shattering it with force. Kahn, now angered, runs toward Ganondorf, dodging and ducking under Ganon's Dark blasts and attacking him with the Shoulder Charge. Ganon is then hit by Kahn serveral times , and is knocked to the floor , just as Kahn is about to attack him , Ganon shoots a blast of dark magic at Shao Kahn , knocking him into the roof and falling back down again with a crash , Shao Kahn lifts his head and sees Ganon grabbing the Triforce. Ganon smiles " You put up a good Fight , but your in for it now Ha Ha " , Ganon grabs the Triforce and absorbes it's power while Shao Kahn gets up ready to charge at Ganon with his Hammer. Kahn shoots a bunch of fireball's at Ganondorf , who dodges them , and charges at Kahn , punching him in the gut , coughing up blood Kahn , stabs Ganon in shoulder , with his shoulder spikes , Ganon growls and crawls back. Ganondorf then shoots an energy blast at Kahn , who dodges it and Grabs Ganondorf's arm lifting him up and hurling him into a wall and hitting him with the hammer smashing the wall , " Grr , your pretty tough but now prepare to die !" Ganondorf, transformes into his demonic form Ganon and roars , slashing Kahn across the chest several times while Kahn picks up his hammer and hits Ganon in the knee , roaring Ganon , grabs Kahn and starts pounding him into ground , Grabbing Kahn's leg Ganon throws Kahn into the palace " Ha. You thought you could defeat me , Well now you have paid the price. Your life bound to an inevitable, predictable loss. Heh heh heh " , Ganon transforms back to his normal Gerudo form and begins to walk away, but suddenly is punched in the neck , Turning around to see a bloodied and battered Kahn still standing able to fight. Ganon growls and stands up. Kahn creates an energy sword and begins to slash at Ganon , " Ha I'm not dead yet Ganon die " Shooting an energy blast at Ganon , Ganon takes the hit and shoots a beam of red ice at Kahn , but Kahn deflects with his energy shield . Ganondorf's leg is frozen to the floor. He angrily punches Kahn again and quickly mutters a spell, breaking free of the backfired Red Ice only to be suddenly hit rapidly by a series of punches and kicks. In reaction and return, Ganon suddenly headbutts Kahn. Ganon fires a blast of Dark Magic that sends Kahn flying into the temple , Ganon then uppercuts Kahn and grabs his arm, A crack in a bone can be heard , Kahn yells and attempts to hit Ganon with his hammer only to fail as Ganon snatches it and tosses it upwards into the ceiling quick and hard enough to cause the roof to collapse " Goodbye, you fool." Ganon grabs Kahn and kicks him in the back breaking his spine, paralyzed , Kahn watches as his palace collapses on top of him. " Nooo!!! " Shao Kahn shouts his last words as he is crushed under the rocks, Finally killing the emperor of the Outworld. Ganon runs out of the building just in time to live to see only a pool of blood seeping from under the rubble. Ganon smirks devilishly as he walks away leaving The ruins of the Palace, The sun begins to set. K.O! Shrek-it Ralph's version Ganondorf was walking through a Hyrulian Forest after getting defeated by Link yet again. However, he sees something surprising. A portal appears, and coming out of it is a man with a hammer and a freakish guy with arm blades. Kahn: Get him Baraka! Baraka runs at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf easily kills with his sword. Shao Kahn sees this and smiles. Ganondorf: Who are you and what are you doing here? Shao Kahn replies. Kahn: I am Shao Kahn! Conqueror of Worlds! And I am here to conquer a land called Hyrule! Ganondorf: Sorry, but this is my land. Kahn: If you will not be my ally, you will be my enemy. Prepare to die! Ganondorf smirks. FIGHT! Shao Kahn shoots a fireball from his mouth, knocking Ganondorf down. Ganondorf gets up and pulls out his sword. Shao Kahn: Is that your best? Ganondorf swings his sword at Shao Kahn, but Shao Kahn's hammer appears out of thin air and blocks the blow. Shao Kahn attempts to kick Ganondorf, but the King of Evil catches his leg and throws him into a tree. Shao Kahn gets back up and shoots an energy spear at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf dodges and shoots fireballs at Kahn. Kahn use his Emperor Shield, deflecting the blows aside. Shao Kahn: It's official, you suck! Shao Kahn rams at Ganondorf, but Ganondorf dodges and slashes Kahn with his sword. Kahn stumbles back and throws his hammer, but Ganondorf dodges. Kahn makes the hammer appear again and roars. Ganondorf shoots some dark magic at Kahn, hurling Kahn back. Kahn gets up and sees a lightning bolt fly at him. He barely dodges and kicks Ganondorf in the face. Ganondorf is hurled back, but has a new plan. Shao Kahn: You are pathetic and weak! As Kahn is taunting, he is suddenly lifted into the air, Star Wars style. Ganondorf: Now, you will feel my power! Shao Kahn is tossed around like a rag doll, and falls through a tree. Kahn gets up badly bruised and is angry. Being pissed, he starts throwing a barrage of energy spears at Ganondorf, which miss him except for one. The one that hits him stabs him in the leg, causing Ganondorf to kneel. Shao Kahn kicks Ganondorf onto the ground and taunts him. Shao Kahn: You suck! Any last words before I kill you, worm? Ganondorf suddenly reveals the Triforce of Power on his hand. Shao Kahn: What's this? Ganondorf starts transforming into the gigantic pig monster named Ganon. Shao Kahn stares in horror as the pig monster attempts to step on him. Shao Kahn moves out of the way, but sees that Ganon has stepped on his hammer. Shao Kahn then realizes that this trick won't work, so he makes the hammer come back to him. This leaves him wide open, so Ganon easily slices Shao Kahn's legs off. Shao Kahn: No! This can't be happening! Shao Kahn's remaining body is picked up and gobbled down by the pig monster. Ganon's monsterous teeth easily break Kahn's bones and kill him. Shao Kahn: NO!!!!!!!!!!! When Ganon is all done chewing, Ganon burps and spits out Kahn's bones. He then transforms back to normal and walks away. KO! Results By Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: What is it with people eating their opponent! First Blanka eats Pikachu, now Ganondorf eats Shao Kahn! Wiz: This battle wasn't too close. Ganondorf easily outclassed Kahn in everything, from magic, to power, to even experience. Heck, Kahn could barely even beat Ganondorf's base form. Boomstick: Yeah, it's true. While the Emperor of Outworld is powerful, Ganondorf is beyond anything he's ever faced. And we know the Holy Weapon thing is kind of bullshit, but Ganon was still leagues ahead of Kahn. Wiz: And before you ask? Did you guys include Unrestricted Kahn? In this battle, we did. We pit him against Ganondorf with the Triforce and Ganon. And he still lost! Boomstick: You could say that he just Kahn't beat Ganondorf! Wiz: The winner is Ganondorf Big the Cat 10's Results Boomstick: My God , Ganon was Cruel!! Wiz: While Kahn's battle experience , fighting skill and arsenal , allowed him to have a edge against Ganon , it was the only thing that kept him in the fight. Boomstick: Ganon is extremely powerful, even in his base form , Kahn had trouble against him, but as soon as he entered his second phase , Kahn was doomed. Wiz: Even Kahn's Unrestricted Form's arsenal and strength boost couldn't help him , Ganon is just on a whole other level , and his magical skill far surpasses any of Kahn's Boomstick: Look's like Kahn was little more than a pain in the back! Wiz: The Winner is Ganondorf. Advantages and Disadvantages Ganondorf-Winner: *+More powerful *+More experience *+Better fighter *+More durable *+Ganon forms easily overpowers Kahn *+Triforce > Unrestriction *+Smarter *-Slower *-Magic could be countered by Emperor's Shield Shao Kahn-Loser: *+Had more weapons *+Could counter Ganon's projectiles with Emperor's Shield *+Faster *-Dumber *-Moves left him open if he misses *-Taunts during the match *-Had trouble with Ganondorf's base form *-Was screwed against Ganondorf's beast form How many stars would you rate this battle (Shao Kahn VS Ganondorf)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Mortal Kombat vs Super Smash Bros' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Nintendo vs netheralm Studios Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015